<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evening In by FiveStillAlive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721662">Evening In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive'>FiveStillAlive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashed Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Slave, cum kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh. A shiver went through him, as he felt his master’s cock against his lips, separated only by fabric. This was no training doll, no toy! This was his master’s wonderful cock! And if he was good, he would be able to taste it. If he was very good, he would even be allowed to feel his master’s cum in his throat, and swallow it down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evening In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a lot of ideas for the rules and history and culture surrounding this pet situation, and I’ve been trying to write something more involved... but writer’s block is a hell of a thing, and this happened instead. Hopefully more in the future!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His master had shown him around his new home. Had let him make use of his luxurious bathing pool. Had shown him his bench, the sex machine Loki could use to ease his needs when his master wasn’t available. As the crown prince of Asgard, Thor, his master, would often be busy! He’d shown him how to call servants if he needed to. He’d shown him a closet full of beautiful, enticing things for him to wear, and invited him to select what he liked for the evening.</p><p>Loki had been nervous at the idea of making such a choice for himself, especially his very first day here, but his master had been so pleased with his choice he had pressed Loki up against the wall and slid his huge hand into Loki’s flimsy little underthings, and worked him to hardness. Had made him leak wetness into the sheer fabric, low voice murmuring how pretty he was. He’d made Loki beg, then stopped, saying Loki looked too pretty, hard and desperate, to finish just yet.</p><p>He’d led his dazed, needy pet out to his balcony, and through his haze of need, Loki had understood. Since so many powerful lords of Asgard had pets, the royal theater arranged performances just outside the palace walls, where masters currently residing in the palace could enjoy the entertainment while also enjoying their pets’ company.</p><p>Which is how Loki came to be spending his first evening with his master curled on a couch in the fine summer breeze, blissfully nuzzling his master’s thigh, eating the tidbits his master gave him, listening to the royal theater of Asgard perform. His urgent need had faded, replaced by a glowing happiness. Pets only went to powerful lords, he’d known he would be kept comfortably, but there was common luxury, and there was the luxury provided by the crown prince of Asgard! He dared slide his hand up, and put it on his master’s thigh, and his master rumbled approval and stroked his hair, making Loki melt into purrs.</p><p>He could barely believe his good fortune. More important than any luxury, his master seemed kind and gentle and good to him! He had even invited him to use his name! Loki blushed as he furtively, giddily, thought of it. Thor. His master, Thor.</p><p>His Thor had taken off his collar, and even his muzzle, though he wasn’t supposed to do that until at least morning. He had also let Loki pick his clothing, though he wasn’t supposed to let his pet make even small decisions for several days. It was too early, Loki tried to caution himself, too soon to tell, but he was beginning to feel wonderfully, dangerously safe with his master.</p><p>His strong, huge, handsome master. Did every pet feel this way? Loki felt certain he had gotten incredibly lucky. His master was perfect, every bit the god all masters were supposed to be.</p><p>Warm, hungry, slow need began growing within him. Mmm. Loki’s mind went automatically back, checking when he’d last been fucked. It was an unforgiving, inevitable cycle every pet lived with. His master had fucked him when he’d arrived, and again in the bath, but that had been hours ago. Still, he had plenty of time before things became urgent.</p><p>And, he could think of one very suitable way to show his master his gratitude for being freed from his muzzle.</p><p>He looked up at his master, and found him glowing, laughing at whatever was happening in the play. Then he glanced down at Loki, and his smile for him was shattering, made Loki shiver and blush.</p><p>“Do you want any more food, sweet?”</p><p>“No, master.” He wanted something else entirely to fill his mouth.</p><p>His master, his Thor, brushed his hair back affectionately, and his attention was drawn back to the play.</p><p>Loki slowly shifted, turning for better access, and trailed his fingers lightly up Thor’s inner thigh. His master’s fingers paused, then buried themselves all the more firmly in Loki’s hair. Loki took that as permission, and found the shape of his master’s huge cock beneath his clothes. He stroked slowly up it, feeling it firm under his touch. He brought his hand down, repeated its path, this time trailing after it with his mouth.</p><p>Oh. A shiver went through him, as he felt his master’s cock against his lips, separated only by fabric. This was no training doll, no toy! This was his master’s wonderful cock! And if he was good, he would be able to taste it. If he was very good, he would even be allowed to feel his master’s cum in his throat, and swallow it down. He moaned softly at the possibility, and laved his tongue wantingly against as close to the base as he could get.</p><p>His master, his Thor, tugged at his hair, a gentle reminder of domination, and Loki moaned. “Go on then, sweet.”</p><p>A shiver of want went up Loki’s spine, and he hurried to obey. He’d had his master’s cock within him twice, but he had yet to see it properly, and his mouth watered as he freed it from its constraining garments.</p><p>He was briefly distracted admiring the contrast of his master’s pale Asgardian cock, flushed with arousal, and his Jotun blue hands, but even that artistic appeal could not distract him long from his need, and he eagerly, quickly took it into his mouth.</p><p>He did not keep it there long, far too schooled in the art of teasing for such a mistake. By the time his master’s sigh of pleasure crossed his lips, Loki was teasing gently down the side of the shaft, occasionally making his master’s breath jerk with a faint brush of teeth. Then he was licking back up to the head, even as his hand plunged down to cup his master’s balls.</p><p>Try to cup them. They were too large to fully hold.</p><p>When his master tightened his grip on Loki’s hair, Loki took it as a sign, and swallowed his cock down in one quick go, earning a startled grunt from his master.</p><p>“Oh, you really are an eager thing, sweet.”</p><p>The words came out as a low, filthy rumble, and Loki moaned around his prize. He once again found himself unable to beg, so he worked his throat hungrily, knowing it would beg for him.</p><p>“Look at you,” Thor’s hand worked down his skull, to the base of his neck. “You’re as hard as I am right now, aren’t you?”</p><p>Loki nodded as best he could, without interrupting his undulating movements on his master’s cock. Oh, it was so good, so much better than training, the cock in his throat so undeniably flesh, his master’s hand so firm on his neck, deep in his hair, and he knew soon he would have his master’s cum, within him once again!</p><p>“You’re a lovely, perfect little slut.” His master’s, his Thor’s, breath was getting heavy and fast. “Sucking my cock out in the open, with people all around us. No one can see you, down in my lap, but anyone paying attention could guess what we’re doing. Anyone who looks will know I have a good, cockhungry little pet, who couldn’t make it through one little play without needing my cock inside him.”</p><p>Need, yes, need…</p><p>“You gorgeous, sweet slut.” Thor’s voice was a growl, his grip on Loki’s hair tight, making certain Loki stayed precisely where he was, and his hips rose, grinding into Loki’s eager throat. “You cockhungry thing. You want my cum in you, don’t you?”</p><p>Loki moaned, and shuddered, and clawed his free hand into the cushions. Please! Please! His master’s hand in his hair, his cock in his throat, his forceful, wonderful voice in his ear! Loki had never wanted anything more desperately!</p><p>“I want to see you cum.” His master, his Thor, made it a command. “I want to see you cum just from taking me in your throat.”</p><p>“Yef, ef!” He was too desperate to care that the words were impossibly muffled. And his master certainly wasn’t asking.</p><p>His master’s tug on his hair, and his growled “Come for me!” were Loki’s last warning, before his master’s cock spasmed, and his master’s cum flooded his throat.</p><p>Loki gulped it down, clinging to his master, almost not noticing his own body’s shuddering, twisting orgasm until it was a fading glow, mixing with the satisfaction of feeling his master’s slow withdrawal from his throat, and the last drops sliding within him.</p><p>His master chuckled softly, a bit breathless, as Loki collapsed into a sprawl, head back on his thigh. He straighted the mess of his hair, and Loki dazedly returned his smile. “No wonder these plays are so popular.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!</p><p>I’m on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1">@FiveStillAlive1</a></p><p>and on Tumblr: <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive">RunnerFiveStillAlive</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>